Dr Blowhole's Revenge
by ThatOneOtherDude
Summary: Here is my first Penguins of Madagascar story and I hope you like it. It's the story of Dr. Blowhole getting on revenge for what Skipper mysterously did to him in the past. Enjoy.
1. The Collars

**Hey everyone. Here is my first attempt at a Penguins of Madagascar fanfic. This seems like a farfetched story but I still hope you like it. To those who have author alerts to me and are reading this, this will actually be a little different type of story then any of my previous and I hope I get many new fans from this story. I hope you review this story and suggestions never hurt whatsoever. I will usually take on any suggestion if it works for the story.**

**The Penguins of Madagascar and all characters are owned by Dreamworks.**

**Chapter 1: The Collars**

Today was a normal day in Central Park Zoo for the Penguins and the Lemurs. The Penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were inside their habitat just finishing up their daily diet of fish for breakfast. The Lemurs, King Julian, Maurice, and Mort were finishing up their daily morning party. The music blaring almost as loud as it could go.

"Come on Maurice. Only 10 more minutes." Julian said dancing around any which way. Maurice meanwhile was completely tired out along with Mort.

"No more dancing. No more dancing." Mort said nearly crying while he continued to dance.

"I'm with Mort. I can't take this anymore." The both of them collapsed on their backs as Julian stand over them.

"I'm disappointed in you Maurice. You Mort not so much." That's when Mort tiredly reached for Julian's feet which he had an obsession with.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. No touchy the feets." Julian cocked back his foot and kicked right into Mort and sent him flying across the sidewalk into the Penguins habitat. Julian only heard snoring as Mort had fallen asleep just as he was kicked and Maurice was starting to doze off.

Mort crashed landed right into the pool surrounding the Penguins H.Q. and fell right into the underwater window as the penguins looked over to the window as they were climbing on their way outside to start their daily training.

An awoken Mort said, "Hi guys." Bubbles coming from his mouth. The four of them ignored as Mort peeled away from the wall and they continued climbing up and out of the hatch to the outdoors. By time they got outside, they could see Mort crossing the sidewalk to get back to Julian and Maurice. They couldn't even get through 2 minutes of training before they were once again.

"Skipper." Private the littlest said.

"What do you want Private?" Skipper replied.

"Alice is coming." Private pointed his flipper as the zoo keeper Alice came walking along with the zoo doctor with several cages. Alice grabbed the plank that allowed her to cross over to the Penguins concrete island. As Alice reached down to grab Rico Skipper shouted, "Evasive maneuvers!" The other three sprung into action as they started to belly slide as they fell into the water.

"So you penguins want to play it the hard way then." Alice muttered. "Get the tranquilizing darts." She told the doctor. He handed here several darts as she walked into concrete island and waited for the perfect time. Skipper had surfaced to get some air and that's when he saw the needle gleam in the early morning sun. He gulped as he sat in the water frozen with fear. Alice took this opportunity and grabbed Skipper and pierced him in the behind as Skipper screamed and slowly dozed off from the tranquilizing effect. She carried Skipper over to the doctor and had him place Skipper into a cage.

"Skipper!" Private said as he jumped out of the water to be with his leader. To make sure Private was going to be okay Kowalski and Rico climbed out as well and were tranquilized along with Private and placed into cages. They were then carried off with the doctor.

Skipper was the first one to wake up hours later back at the habitat. He was able to look over and see his fellow penguins being placed back on the concrete island as Alice was talking to some other zoo keeper over their walkie-talkies.

"This idea is stupid. There's no way the animals can talk now. They probably have prerecorded voices in them."

"_Well duh. Just get all the animals back to their pens. We're opening soon._"

"Fine. I'm coming." She grabbed all the cages and carried them back to the zoo keeper's post. Skipper was able to stumble over to the rest of his team as they one by one regained consciousness.

"Is everyone okay?" Skipper asked his team.

"Yes sir." Private and Kowalski replied.

"Uh huh." Rico grunted while nodding. That's when all four of them realized they were wearing these weird collars around their necks.

**Well there was the end of the first chapter. I know it's not the greatest but hey. I hope I did a good job of keeping in character for everyone but please tell me what you think and how I can improve. I want this to be an enjoyable story for everyone. Don't forget those reviews and suggestions.**


	2. Stop Your Blabing

**Hey there. Here I am with the second chapter of this story. I'm sorry the first chapter was so short, but I hope that as the story progresses, there will be longer chapters. I hope everyone who read the first chapter enjoyed it but I only got two reviews so please keep them coming. I also don't mind if you PM me if you don't feel like reviewing. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Stop Your Blabing**

The Penguins had all the just woken up in a daze after the tranquilizing dart ran out. They all struggled trying to get those collars they woke up with off their necks. After a few minutes of struggling, the Penguins determined that they weren't going to be able to take them off. What they didn't realize was the zoo had just opened and several people gathered around their habitat.

"I don't take to kindly to those tranquilizing darts." Private said to whoever would listen. Then some random kid said, "Hey. Listen to the one with the funny accent." Everyone started cooing and aweing thinking it was so cute. Private kept looking around very confused.

"What?" Kowalski seemed pretty confused as well. "Are they talking to you Private?" The crowd continued to stand in awe for some reason. It was a lot larger then they had ever seen and it was really freaky.

"I don't know." Private answered Kowalski. "I don't have a funny accent do I?" The rest of the Penguins didn't know how to answer him so they didn't. They just kind of looked away from Private and whistled. Private just kind of looked down knowing what that meant.

"How can they understand us?" Kowalski was thinking to himself. Skipper meanwhile was shoving the others into the indoor part of their habitat. "Come on boys. Move!" They all climbed down the ladder into their indoor habitat hearing several people yelling, "Come on. Come back out." They hid out in their for pretty much the rest of the day. Private kept looking out of their periscope to see if the crowd had left every few hours. The crowd did dwindle down but it never fully died out.

"They're still there Skippa." Skipper's rage started to grow. He hopped up to his feet and started to climb up the ladder to the hatch. He looked down at the rest of his team. "I don't know about you, but I've had it. If these people know what we're saying then I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

"Good luck Skipper." Kowalski replied back his leader. Skipper opened up the hatch to a lot of screaming.

"There he is!" Someone yelled. Skipper had a very hard time getting heard by everyone in the rowdy crowd.

"Quiet!" Skipper finally yelled which got everyone's attention. There were still some murmurs by the people that didn't get to hear them talk before. "I don't know how you can understand us but this is our home and getting a little extreme so just leave us alone!" Skipper slammed the hatch shut giving a pretty nice vibration throughout the concrete island. Enough that the rest inside could feel it. By time Skipper got down the ladder he saw Marlene inside talking with Kowalski and Private.

"You seem to be getting a lot of attention today." Marlene said.

"You're telling me." Marlene turned around to see Skipper. "They can apparently understand us for some weird reason."

"No way. How can they?" Marlene asked anyone who would answer.

"I've been trying to figure it out but I can't. I'm sure it's right under our beaks." Kowalski said.

"That's was the biggest crowd I've ever seen here." Private said. Rico agreed with him with a grunt.

"I think that was a bigger crowd than when that psychotic lion was still here." Skipper pointed out.

"There was a psychotic lion at this zoo?"

"Like you wouldn't believe but that's another story." Skipper explained.

"By the way nice collars."

"Ha. Ha." Skipper said sarcastically folding his flippers at his sides.

"Wait. Collars." Kowalski had a moment of realization. He looked up to Marlene to notice she wasn't wearing a collar. "I think I might have found the answer to our problem Skipper."

"Well what is it. Spit it out man."

"I believe it has something to do with these collars. There must be something that had been done when we were tranquilized and taken to the doctors."

"That's got to be it." Skipper replied.

"Marlene isn't wearing a collar and apparently no one can understand here so it makes sense." Private joined in. "But how can we know for sure?"

"That's a good question Private. Kowalski. Options." Kowalski looked down at his options board to explain the plan.

"We could sneak into Alice's office and determine if there is anything special with these collars."

"I like it." Skipper said as he slammed a closed flipper into the other. "We proceed at 2200 hours."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"No ser-ee. This is an extremely dangerous mission." Skipper said.

"Yeah. Okay then. You boys have fun an your "mission." Marlene walked out back to her own habitat. Private went back to the periscope. He looked over to the clock at the entrance of the gate and saw the bronze monkeys slamming their hammers signaling closing time at the zoo. People looked pretty sad as they flooded out of the park and thankfully away from the Penguin's habitat.

"Skippa. They've finally left." Private reported to his leader.

"Thank goodness. I couldn't stand them." Skipper said. Kowalski and Rico gave out a sigh of relief. "Well boys. Get ready for tonight. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

"Yes sir." The rest said as they saluted their leader. They then went their separate ways to prepare for the night ahead.

**Well there it was. This chapter is a little bit short but I still plan on having them get longer. I hope you liked this and please review it. Suggestions don't hurt either I will almost always use any suggestion I get. Also, sorry to those Julien fans. I just didn't have any reason to really have him in this chapter so see ya until next chapter.**


	3. Mission

**Hey everyone. Here I am with the next chapter to this story. I want to thank everyone who is starting to review this and anticipating more chapters, but I would still like to get more. Enjoy this chapter and please give me reviews and suggestions.**

**Chapter 3: Mission**

Finally 2200 hours rolled around just as all the zoo keepers had finished off their day and locked up the zoo gates. Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private were gathered together on top of their concrete island. Making sure no one was listening on them he said, "Operation: Collar is a go." The other 3 sprung into action as they did several flips into the pond surrounding their concrete island and finally jumping out and over the railing onto the concrete sidewalk. Skipper looked around the corner and signaled his team to go by placing his flipper at his eye and pointing away from him around the corner. Kowalski, Rico, and Private jumped on their bellies as the bellied slid with Skipper taking the rear. They all hopped to their feet at the directory sign just outside their habitat.

"Rico. Flashlight please." Rico regurgitated their flashlight and shined it at the directory. Kowalski hopped onto the directory and grabbed a pointer he had stowed away and explained.

"Skipper. As this map indicates, we are here." Kowalski pointed at the area with a red X. "To reach our objective, we must make way past the elephant exhibit, past Joey's pen, and finally past the tiger's pen." Their was a building just beyond the tiger pen that Kowalski smacked with his pointer and circled. "And then we will be at Alice's office."

"Okay. Let's go boys." Skipper ordered as they all again slid on their way to Alice's office. Without any problems reaching the office, they forgot the door was going to be locked. That wouldn't deter them though, they just made their own door. Skipper threw Rico onto the roof of the small building as he regurgitated a stick of lit dynamite. It took a few seconds, but the stick finally blasted a huge hole in the ceiling.

"Keep the racket down!" Could be heard by several animals throughout the zoo due to the blast waking them.

"Do you think there may have been a more polite way to get inside Skippa?" Private asked.

"Nonsense. It's perfectly fine." Rico finally unlocked the door. Rico invited his "guests" in.

"Why thank you Rico." Private said waddling in behind the others. They all grouped together on the table where Alice would work.

"Okay men. We are trying to find anything that may lead to these collars having anything to do with the people being able to understand us." Skipper looked over to Private who seemed to be preoccupied with something else.

"Private!" Private jumped almost a foot into the air and fell of the edge of the table into a trashcan below. Kowalski, Skipper, and Rico looked over the edge of the table to see Private. He was face down into the trashcan allowing him to find something.

"I believe I've found something sir." Private said in very obvious pain. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico jumped down in the order just beside the trash can Private had just fallen into. Rico was ordered to knock down the trashcan and once he did, Private came tumbling out in a heap with several papers following him. He was in a bit of a daze as Skipper handed a flipper to Private. He lifted Private up and said, "Nice find Private."

"I try sir." Skipper looked at Private with a bit of a glare.

"No need to get cocky Private." He looked down at a piece of paper with a picture of the exact collars they were wearing and rubbing his flippers together. "Kowalski. Analysis. I want to know what we've got here."

"It may take a while, but I should have it into you Skipper in a few minutes."

"Great. Let's look around and see if we can find anything else that may help." Skipper and Rico started to look in various places at the other end of the room. Private hopped onto Alice's chair and looked through several drawers at her desk. Kowalski was down at the sheet of paper struggling to read it. He was taking lessons with Phil and Mason, the chimps, the last few weeks learning to read, having found it necessary over the last few months. Private finally found something very interesting piece of information in one of Alice's organized folders. He grabbed it out of the folder and held it over his head.

"Skippa. I think I may have found something." Rico and Skipper waddled over to where Kowalski and Private were already waiting. It had the exact same picture of the collar.

"It appears to be a shipping order." Private speculated.

"Good job Private." Skipper high-fived him.

"It appears to be. I also found out what this says." Kowalski held up the original paper Private had landed in. "To sum it up. It is an advertisement of a device that is suppose to make animals speak to humans."

"Just as I expected." Skipper said. "Now what does this order form say." Kowalski looked over it for a few minutes until he was finally able to make it out.

"Um. It says these collars were shipped in from Denmark by some doctor. I'm not able to make out his name however, sir."

"Denmark you say."

"It appears so Skipper."

"Uh oh." Rico grunted.

"I thought you weren't allowed to step foot in Denmark sir." Private reminded him.

"I'm not. We shouldn't dwell on it though. Mission accomplished." They all then started to quickly high-five each other as tradition after a successful mission. "Let's go home men."

"Is there something you want to talk about Skipper?" Private asked seeing he looked really uneased. By now, Rico had shut off the lights and locked the door behind them.

"Negative Private. Let's just go home." They all did as they were ordered by their leader and belly slid back to their habitat and hopped inside. Skipper ordered everyone for sleep, but not because they really needed it, but really because they needed it, but just so he could have a few precious hours of silence to think about what had happened. They all climbed into their respective bunks and Private, Rico, and Kowalski fell asleep fairly quickly, while Skipper stayed up with his flippers behind is head just thinking.

**Well there was chapter 3. I'm sorry for the lay off on the story. I just didn't get to it for a while. It also helped that I started to get a few more reviews, and author and story alerts with my story so thanks to those who did. I may also need some help later on in the story. I have a few ideas for a little later on in the story and I want anyone that is interested I helping PM me and don't mind spoilers to help me with what you think idea is better. You don't need to if you don't like spoilers, but I hope you enjoyed this story so far and reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated.e**


	4. Plan B

**Yeah! I new chapter finally. Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I just came back from a vacation and I didn't have any time to update this at all so let's just get right into it. Please send reviews and suggestions.**

**Chapter 4: Plan B**

Skipper fell asleep after several hours of thinking of what had just transpired hours ago on their mission. He still didn't understand however, what the point of the collars were which contributed to inability to sleep. Other than the snores of his teammates, the Penguin's habitat was completely quiet much like the rest of the zoo except for one restless lemur next door to the Penguins habitat.

Julien was having a lot of trouble sleeping for some odd reason. He was sitting atop his throne which overlooked the entire Central Park Zoo. The best fitting view for the king he always thought. "How am I to be pleasing anyone when I can no longer sleep." He said with his head in his paws. He climbed down from his throne to take a walk around the zoo. He climbed over the bars surrounding the Lemur habitat with ease and started walking wherever.

It wasn't the easiest to see as the zoo keepers would always turn off most lights and leave only very dim lights on for the animals. He ended up walking by Joey's pen and the Gorilla's habitat until he made his way to the aquatics section of the zoo which was where the fish, dolphins and Marlene were located. Again the only sound from anywhere was Marlene's extremely loud snoring until out of no where Julien heard a very loud splash and a huge spray of water hitting him right in the face knocking his crown across the way.

"Oh no!" Julien said running over to his leafy crown. He picked it up and inspected it and said, "It's okay crowny. I would never let anything happen to you." Holding his "crowny" close to him and rubbing it. He looked around and saw a mysterious dark figure walking away toward the Penguin's habitat. He ran toward the figure till he ran right in front of it startling it.

"Hey you! Yeah you! What do you think you are doing? You almost hurt my crown. That is no way to be treating your king." Julien wasn't going to tolerate anyone that does anything like that to him but before he knew it, the figure was out of sight and he heard another splash in which he was hit with another spray of freezing night time water. Shivering Julien turned around and said, "That was weird."

He walked back to his habitat where he finally warmed back up and climbed back over the fence into his throne. The next thing he knew Julien felt a sharp pain in his neck and passed out where he tumbled into the mysterious figure's hands and was taken away being carried by his royal feet.

"No. Not the feet." He mumbled asleep. The figure made it's way back to the aquatics and swam to a computer located in a secret area of the zoo.

"Contacted Dr. Blowhole." It said. The computer lit up to a video of a dolphin in a dark liar with several scars and an eye patch on his left eye. "I found this stupid ring-tail lemur snooping around so I think he may be on to something so I took him by surprise and captured him."

"Good work. We must find a way to get closer to those Penguins however."

"Don't worry, I know the perfect way."

"Good. Dr. Blowhole out." The screen went dark as one of Dr. Blowhole's agents went to work with their plan B.

**Not the greatest chapter but I hope you like it. Sorry about it's length but this is more so a filler chapter so I you enjoy it anyway. Please review and suggest ideas for me because those are what keep me going so see you next chapter which should be longer.**


	5. No Way

**All right! Another chapter already. I've gotten a lot of reviews and suggestions very quickly so it motivated me to continue. So remember, the quicker I get reviews, the quicker I continue on with this story so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 5: No Way**

Marlene had just woken up as the sun rose over the New York City skyline. It was going to be along time before any zoo keeper was going to arrive and the perfect time for the animals to escape their pens. Marlene though was outside her habitat getting ready to dive into her pond to take her daily morning swim in the cool water. She dove in gracefully with a splash and began swimming. She was swimming on her back kicking herself around with her feet looking up the the perfect sky seeing the different shapes that clouds would seem to make. She, however, couldn't help but stare at a cloud that look very much like a very familiar penguin. Before long though it disappeared.

"What a perfect day." She said to herself. Before long though she completely submerged in the water as a surprise visitor arrived all of the sudden. When Marlene was finally able to realize what had happened she swam back up to the surface to see that Doris the Dolphin was swimming around in her pond.

"Hi...Doris? What are you doing here?" She couldn't help but ask her neighbor.

"Can't someone just come over to talk with a friend?" Doris replied.

"I guess but I never thought of us as friends?"

"Well you know how it is. You have to get away from home sometimes."

"I guess so." Marlene still unsure why Doris was there.

"Speaking of getting away from home, I've noticed you like to hang out with those penguins a lot."

"Well yeah. They helped me get to know the place when I first arrived."

"You know. I kind of like one of them, but I don't know their names all that well."

Marlene kind of jumped hearing this. "Who! Who is it?" Marlene was freaking out demanding an answer from Doris.

"It's that really tall one. I think he's the tallest." Marlene eased up a bit.

"Oh. That's Kowalski. He kind of likes you too. Sorry about the freak out by the way." Marlene said her cheeks growing red that you could see it through her fur. Marlene jumped out of her pond and dried off as Doris leaned over the edge to continue talking.

"Since you know the penguins so well, why don't you invite him over to my place for me. I'd just love to talk to him."

"Um. Sure thing." Marlene said. "Do you want him over there at any time specifically."

"No no. Whenever is fine." Doris then dove under water and gained speed as the jumped over Marlene's habitat back into her's across the way. Marlene waved as Doris left.

"That was a close one." Marlene said as she rubbed her forehead. It was nearly opening time so Marlene figured she should go tell Kowalski. She hoped over her fence and walked over to the Penguin's habitat. She looked over and saw Julien was missing from his pen but didn't want to dwell on it too much. Who knows what he was doing. She made her way to the secret doorway into their underwater bunker and opened up the large metal door unfortunately setting off the alarm with a blaring noise and filling the room with a red light.

The Penguins were surprisingly wide awake and ready to strike the intruder. The flipped into positions when Skipper noticed who it was.

"False alarm boys. It's just Marlene."

"Don't you remember the secret knock we taught you?" Private asked.

"Yeah. I don't even know why you need an alarm."

"You never know who might strike." Skipper explained.

Marlene wasn't really convinced. "Well then. I need to tell Kowalski something."

Kowalski perked up. "Me?" He pointed to himself with his flipper.

"Just come with me." Marlene said and Kowalski looked over to Skipper who gave the okay to go with her. Kowalski waddled out the door with Marlene by his side. Marlene shut the door and Rico, Private and Skipper couldn't tell what was being said. Before long Kowalski barged in with Marlene right behind. This time the alarm didn't sound as it was disabled when Marlene came in the first time.

"I knew it! She loves me!" Kowalski shouted. Skipper's eyes widened hearing this.

"Not Marlene I hope." Skipper said to his lieutenant. Everyone else kind of eyed him weird except Marlene who showed a bit of hope in hers. "You know. I don't tolerate love." He caught himself quickly. Marlene's face of anticipation quickly turned to one of disappointment.

"No not Marlene. Doris!" Kowalski continued to say with excitement.

"Good for you Kowalski." Private couldn't help but congratulate him.

"Uh hu." Rico grunted in agreement. Kowalski looked over to his leader.

"I'm sorry sir, but I've got to go see her as soon as I can." Kowalski said as he rushed out the door with Private and Rico following him leaving Marlene and Skipper in the bunker. They met eyes.

"So." Marlene said rubbing her arm. "You're not allowed to love."

"No. It shows weakness." Skipper said questioning his own words. Eventually Private and Rico came back explaining that Kowalski didn't want them to mess with his date.

"So I guess I'll see you guys later." Marlene said leaving the three of them alone to fend for themselves with the crowd outside. They needed to make sure they were outside so Alice wouldn't get suspicious and look where they might be hiding and finding their HQ.

"Okay boys. We will be facing a hostile crowd once again." Skipper paced across Rico and Private who were in formation. "We must make sure we don't say anything to them no matter how much they beg. Operation Cute and Cuddly is a-go." Skipper finished as the three of them were able to get outside just as the bells of the two monkey's sounded the opening of the zoo. As expected thousands of New Yorkers and even people all over the country rushed in to see the talking penguins.

The continued to move along with no sight of Kowalski and crowds continuing to pile in.

"Come on. Say something." Skipper would hear from various people throughout the day. Skipper would occasionally be able to look through the crowd of people and notice Maurice and Mort frantically looking for something, but wasn't able to find Julien at all. Not even in his bounce house trying to gain the attention of everyone. Finally the day was through and a disappointed crowd left at the sound of the bell not hearing a single peep out of the penguins who only stood around and waved to the crowd. Alice came around with their daily fish and tossed it in when she noticed their were only three penguins.

"Hey. I thought there were four of you." She pointed to the missing spot Kowalski would usually occupy.

"That's on a need to know basis sister." Skipper screamed at her but quickly covered his beak realizing what he had just done.

"Oh so you can talk. Those things actually work."

"Abort!" He screamed to Private and Rico who along with Skipper, jumped into the pond and swam under the bunker to get to their underwater hatch that led to the HQ. They all climbed in when they noticed Kowalski was back along with Doris who was swimming in yet another underwater hatch.

"Kowalski! This is area is for personnel only!" Skipper screamed at him.

"Sorry Skipper, but I just had to bring Doris here. We have so much in common and we're going out now." Kowalski eyed his new girlfriend. Then all of the sudden the door once again slammed open with Marlene and a scared Maurice and Mort.

"Where's Ringtail?" Skipper had to ask.

"He's gone missing. We woke up and he was gone and we searched all day for him." Maurice said.

"He's been kidnapped." Mort said crying. All of the sudden the hatch up above opened up and something fairly large fell in landing right where Skipper and Private were standing knocking Private into the opened doorway and Skipper into the underwater hatch as the mysterious figure snatched up everyone they could find in the room and leaving just as quickly as it appeared.

**Dun Dun Duuuuun. Something is finally starting to happen. Hoped you liked it and finally got a pretty long chapter in so keep those reviews coming and I can update sooner. Also thanks to some reviews I got especially for the one with a Skipper/Marlene pairing. I'm going to try to use everyone I got so see you next chapter.**


	6. Darn You Dr Blowhole

**Yeah! Another chapter. Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. I've been busy with stuff and haven't been at a computer enough to type anything. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and keep those reviews coming.**

**Chapter 6: Darn You Dr. Blowhole**

The mysterious attacker had just jumped into the HQ of the Penguins and Skipper was knocked off his feet to the side. The last thing he saw was everyone in the room being stuffed into sacks and struggling as they were carried out of the hatch. It was so suddenly it appeared everything was going in slow motion. All of the sudden he felt his head slam hard into the hard, unforgiving, metal that was the hatch leading into the underwater hatch. With a splash Skipper was out cold, helpless. After about a minute underwater, he faintly felt something grab his flipper and pull him through the cold water and again he blacked out.

Private meanwhile was crawling on his hands and feet after being knocked aside to the secret passage way door. He struggled mightily but got up to his feet and held himself against the door frame with his right flipper. He was in a daze and his vision was blurry as well as his mind not sure what to do next.

"Help!" He shouted out of instinct. "Anyone! Rico, Skippa, Kowalski!" No answer though. Complete and utter silence. The only thing he heard after the attack was the sound of rushing water from outside the port hole. "Maurice, Mort, Doris!" He again shouted trying to make sure there was anyone around. He didn't care who. Just anyone. Again no answer. Even though he's been training for years, he never expected anything like this to happen and all that training meant nothing to him at this point. He climbed up the ladder to the already opened hatch just wanting to seek help from anyone.

Skipper felt a fairly large amount on his chest until he felt a large amount of water build up in his mouth to the point he had to spit it out. He started to slowly gain consciousness and the first thing he heard was "Ugh! That's disgusting!" He opened up his eyes and saw Alice sitting over him resuscitating him from his near drowning.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked Skipper knowing that with the collar he would be able to answer her.

"Affirmative." He answered. He didn't really want to answer her but he was too dazed and he always had this way of thinking is that he can trust just about anyone that saves his life. This reminded him almost exactly of the time Marlene had saved him from the sewer.

_Skipper was leaning over the edge of Marlene's sewer entrance in her habitat with Marlene right next to him Then the sewer cover had just dropped from the ceiling and hit him square on the head and he was knocked out. The next thing he knew, he was spitting out water and he saw Marlene sitting right in front of him._

_\_

_"Are you my mommy?" He asked her until he realized what he had said. He shook his head and got to his feet._

Marlene was kidnapped though. He sighed not knowing where she was. He then heard slapping feet on the cement sidewalk and tilted his head back to see Private waddling over to Skipper.

"Skippa! Everyone's gone!" Private told his leader and helped him to his feet. Private pointed up to Alice who was still standing above them.

"It's okay Private. She saved my life." He explained. Before he could say anything else, his collar started to spark a bit which startled him. He tried to rip it off but it was no use. Then a holographic image was being displayed on the edge of the lemurs habitat. It was a blue tinted static video of Dr. Blowhole. He was sitting on a chair in a very shadowy room.

"Penguin. We meet again. That's right. It is I, Dr. Blowhole. I have kidnapped everyone close to you. They are on the way to my base as we speak including your precious otter friend. That's right, I know everything about you. The collars allow me to record your every action as well as tap into your mind. You know where I am." The holographic image cut out leaving Skipper there wide-eyed.

"Skippa." Private said. He didn't respond though. Skipper said nothing, turned around and waddled back into the base leaving Private and Alice alone. Private waited a few minutes and went back to the HQ and he climbed down the ladder and turned his head and saw his leader with his tape recorder listening to his previous Skipper's logs.

_"Skipper's log. I've penetrated Dr. Blowhole's lair to stop his plan of putting out the sun. I don't know if I will make out alive with the unknown horrors that await me ahead." _The tape then cut out until it again clicked on with another Skipper's log. This time, Private heard a leader very winded and in obvious pain._ "Skipper's log. Dr. Blowhole is defeated. The sun will not be burnt out anytime soon. I'm badly injured and require medical attention." _The tape clicked again until Skipper heard Private walk over to him where he quickly turned it off and stowed it away under his pillow in his bunk.

"How much did you hear?" Skipper asked. Private came and sat next to him.

"Everything. It seems you have had a a problem with this Dr. Blowhole."

"Several times. This was the first time of the many I have been tangled up this fiend. This is the first time though he's ever gotten personal. Before I've never had a team before for him to mess with."

"It's okay Skipper. We'll get everyone back."

"Thanks Private." Skipper looked over to Private.

"Where is Dr. Blowhole's lair anyway?"

"Denmark." Skipper said.

"Is that why you can never set foot there ever again.?"

"Exactly. I didn't want to go there to get away from Julien because I knew Dr. Blowhole would find us. I never wanted for you guys to get tangled up with him, but I guess it's too late."

"Don't worry. You've been a great leader and you've trained me great and I'm prepared to help you get everyone back.

"Thanks. We'll start first thing tomorrow. Dismissed." Skipper said as he ordered Private to bed and had to get Alice away. He climbed up the ladder. He saw Alice still standing there.

"We'll tell you everything tomorrow." He said. Alice took it for what it's worth and walked away getting ready to leave for the night. Skipper walked back down to his bunker to see Private already fallen asleep, but Skipper wasn't surprised. He's been through a lot through just a few hours. Skipper climbed into his bunk and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep considering he hadn't slept much in the last 2 days.

**Well there it was. Sorry Alice kind of out of character and there is more of a reason for Private to be there than just to make Skipper feel better. Hope you liked it and keep those reviews coming.**


	7. Author's Note

**To all fans of this story: I'm in a writer's block and that is why I haven't updated in a while. To anyone that would like to help, we can work together to get this next chapter up and running. PM me if you are interested. Sorry if you thought I was finally updating. If I don't get any response in about a day or so, I'll just go ahead and try my hardest to get past it.**


	8. The Plan

**Let's get this next chapter going then. Thanks for all the positive response to this story and keep them coming by reviews.**

**Chapter 7: The Plan**

The zookeepers had just arrived a little bit before dawn the next morning and were nearly in a panic attack. When they arrived and did their morning checks of all the animals they couldn't find any lemurs, otters, dolphins, or penguins. They looked around everywhere but they were no where to be found. They searched and looked over everything several times until it was concluded that they must have been taken over night by someone who had sneaked in. Because of this they called in the cops for an investigation. As the police were on their way, the zookeepers were still in mass hysteria. They even had to close down the entire zoo for the day.

Skipper and Private meanwhile were sleeping, restlessly, but still sleeping both of them thinking about what had happened the night before. About another hour passed when the police sirens blared through the entire zoo waking up any animal asleep at the time, including Skipper and Private. As soon as the sirens penetrated the HQ he woke and and shot up hitting his head on the top part of his bunker.

"Ow! Julien!" He was rubbing his head when he just caught what he had said. "Oh yeah." Private was leaning over the edge of his bunk looking at Skipper.

"Are you okay Skippa? That felt like a really nasty bump."

"Affirmative Private." Skipper hopped out of his bunk with Private's feet slapping against the concrete not long after.

Skipper waddled over to the ladder leading outdoors and grabbed onto it with on flipper and one foot on it. He turned and looked over to Private who had waddled over to the kitchen area looking for breakfast.

"Private." Private perked up to Skipper when he heard his name. "We need to find out what these sirens are all about." Skipper pointed up with his free flipper and started to ascend. Private soon followed. As they were almost outside, the bells signaling the opening of the zoo chimed and Private and Skipper were preparing for the inevitable group congregated around their habitat. Skipper made it to the top and moved aside the hatch door disguised by a bowl of rotten, smelly, trout. Skipper peered outside and was surprised to see no one outside their pen. In fact, there wasn't anyone anywhere.

"Is the coast clear Skippa?" Private asked. Skipper climbed out of the ladder and moved out of the way.

"Have a look for yourself." Private soon followed and was pretty shocked at what he saw. Several police cars around blinking red and blue hypnotizing some of the surround animals and a locked gate with a few disgruntled guests not being allowed in. Private also saw Alice talking to an officer across the way at the lemurs empty habitat. No blaring music or Julien bouncing in his fun house.

"Skippa. Alice saw that video last night. Do you think that's what she's telling the police?"

"She must be. She's going to blow our cover." Alice slowed down her explaining when she heard faint voices and she looked over to Skipper and Private and saw them standing there.

"Are those the talking penguins?" The officer pointed over with his pen.

"Well two of them."

"I brought my daughter her the other day to see them. It's amazing how many pre-recorded sayings they have in it."

"Yeah, recorded. If you'll excuse me, I need to got catch them. They were missing for a little bit earlier."

"Sure thing ma'am." The officer walked away to his partner as Alice walked away to get some cages to capture the penguins.

Skipper and Private were talking about what they would have to do when their cover was blown.

"We're going to have to run away and find some way to get to Dr. Blowhole." Skipper said when all of the sudden, metal cages were dropped on them, very similar to what had happened the last time they went to the Doctor's. Skipper looked up and saw who it was.

"Alice." Skipper grunted. Private nodded signaling he understood. Before long they were dropped onto Alice's desk. Alice peered through the cages and the blinking blue and red lights penetrated her window.

"Okay. You guys are going to tell me what's going on. I saw that thing from your collar and you're going to explain everything to me." She demanded. Skipper and Private started to squawk very poorly to get Alice to get away, but she wasn't buying it.

"Okay we'll tell you." Skipper figured there was nothing they could do. "We're an elite force here to serve and protect." Skipper started off and continued on with several missions they went through the last few months. "We were also part of that zoo breakout a while ago. We were trying to get to Antarctica, turns out it's nothing special." They continued explaining everything all the way through their underground tunnels throughout the zoo through their adventures in Africa."

Skipper then went on to explaining his whole ordeal with Dr. Blowhole and that's where all of the animals have gone. Alice was pretty stunned that animal could go through things like this, but always thought there was something weird with the Penguins.

"We have to find a way to get to Dr. Blowhole and get everyone back." Skipper finished up.

Alice felt it was time to let them out of their cages since she got her answers. "You didn't tell the authorities did you?" Skipper asked.

"No." Alice answered. "Will you need help against this Dr. Blowhole. He sound really nasty."

"Negative. We will have everything under control." Skipper said. "Come on Private. We have to figure out what to do next. Skipper belly slid through the now opened door with Private sliding not far behind.

"Skippa." Private said as they were sneaking there way back to their habitat in the middle of the day. "I think we should let Alice help. We may need as much as we can."

"No Private. He's nothing we can't handle. I've trained you for things exactly like this."

"Well then how are we going to get to Dr. Blowhole without transportation." Skipper turned around hiding behind a sign.

"We do have transportation Private. It may require some work but we should be able to pull it off."

"What is it Skippa." Private was clueless.

"I'll explain it when we get back to Head Quarters and get some lunch. I'm starving." Skipper said.

Private just took his orders and continued to sneak their way through the few remaining police back to their habitat.

**Was finally able to get this chapter done. Please review and I promise to get more chapters up because I know where I'm going from this point on. **


	9. Salvage

**I just thought of an awesome idea for the sequel to this story so I'm going to try and kick it into gear. I really hope you like it. Let's go.**

**Chapter 8: Salvage**

Private and Skipper were sliding there way back to the HQ, evading the few remaining police walking around their habitat talking to a few zoo keepers. As Private and Skipper were climbing over the fence surrounding their pond they heard on of the officers say, "Well, we'll try to find them, but it doesn't look very promising."

"Thank you officer." said the zoo keeper talking to him. The officer walked to the outside of the zoo and got in his cruiser and all the few remaining police left finally getting the annoying blinking red and blue out of the area.

"Come on Private. We can't wait much longer." Skipper told his lone team mate as he hopped into the hatch leading to their HQ. Private turned around from the fence and dove into the water finally climbing out and following his leader. By time Private was able to get down the ladder, he looked over to the kitchen area and Skipper was already laying out two plates with a few trout on each for lunch. Private waddled over to the table thinking about what the officer had just said before he left.

"Skipper." Private started, "What if we can't save everyone else in time?" Skipper was kind of taken aback by this question. Private was usually very optimistic about any situation.

"Don't worry Private. There isn't any job too big for a penguin." Skipper said taking his seat at the table. Private did the same. Right now, he wasn't really hungry, but ate his food anyway.

"Well. How are we going to get to Denmark then?" Private asked finishing his lunch.

"Remember that plane for Africa?"

"Yeah." Private said kind of confused. "But we had to crash land in the Hudson."

"We're going to have to salvage it tonight then and repair it."

"But we don't have Kowalski or Rico to help."

"We can manage to do it without them." Skipper reassured Private.

"But Rico has all our supplies and tools." Private said being surprising pessimistic. "And Kowalski is the only one who does how to fix it."

"Hmm. Good point. We're going to need help." Skipper said thinking about what Private had said. "We do have those chimps though and that will help."

"Maybe we should take up Alice's offer and let her help."

"We don't need her. All she'll do is slow us down." Skipper said pacing in front of Private who was still sitting at the table. "We're going to have to gather as many as we can though by tonight. We don't any time to dilly dally." Skipper ordered Private. "Phase 1 of Operation: Salvage is a go." Skipper shouted as they both hopped up to the top of the concrete island. "We're going to have to work with minimal supplies so we have to work on instinct." Skipper said. Private who was standing right behind him just nodded.

Skipper covered the top of his eyes to block out the blazing sun looking for anyone that could of assistance to them. The first habitat he saw was that of Mason and Phil across the way.

"We'll start with the chimps." Skipper said.

"Yes sir." Private replied. Both dove into the water and splashed out outside of the fence heading toward the chimps. Climbing over the fence, Private and Skipper saw Phil and Mason sitting on top of a branch playing chess.

"Good move Phil." Mason said. The next thing they knew Skipper and Private hopped up onto the branch startling both of them causing the chess board to fly into the air with many of the pieces. Phil gave a sign with a nasty looking face.

"Phil! Don't be rude." Mason scolded his companion. "Sorry about that chap. We heard about your predicament today. Shame you lost the rest of your team."

"That's exactly why we're here." Skipper said. "We need you two to help us. We need to rebuild that plane and get to Denmark pronto."

"Denmark you say. That plane is going to need a lot of work. It won't be easy to rebuild it quickly, but we'll try." Mason answered. Phil gave a thumbs up signaling he's in as well.

"Thank you." Private said following Skipper who had just jumped off the branch. Skipper continued to look around the zoo seeing who would be of assistance to them tonight. Finding several worthy candidates. By the time the sun was setting a few hours later, Skipper and Private were able to get as many animals in the zoo as possible.

At last count Skipper had on his team, the zoo's rhino, the elephant, Bada and Bing, the chameleons, and were now contemplating asking Joey.

"I don't think Joey is going to want to come." Private said standing next to Skipper outside of Joey's pen.

"We're going to need as much help as possible so we need to try." Skipper said. He climbed over the fence with Private hesitantly following him. Both landed on a bail of hay in the pen looking for Joey. The next thing they knew, they felt the ground shake as Joey stomped right in front of them.

"Joey don't like anyone in his pen." Joey said in his Australian accent.

"Hold on Joey. We need to ask you something." Private said quickly. Joey wasn't into talking though as he gave them both an uppercut that sent them flying over the wall.

"Oh well. We don't need him anyway." Skipper said dazed.

"Mommy, I want my pie." Private said in a complete daze leaning against the wall of Joey's pen.

"Snap out of it Private." Skipper said slapping Private across the face. This got him out of it.

"Thanks Skippa."

"No problem. Now who else is there we can get?" Skipper pondered.

"How's about Moon Cat and Roger?" Private suggested.

"Great thinking Private." Skipper took Private's advice and led him into on of the manholes in the zoo to get into the sewer. Climbing in there, they tried avoiding slipping because the last thing they needed was to fall into raw sewage. Following the pathway down there, they eventually found Roger's home. Or what you could call a home. Roger turned around and noticed Private and Skipper standing there.

"Oh hi Penguins." Roger said. "What bring you here? And where are the other two."

"We need your help Roger." Private spoke up. "Kowalski and Rico were kidnapped and we need your help."

"That's awful." Roger gasped hearing that.

"So will you help us?" Skipper asked.

"Sure. What is it exactly I need to do?"

"We have a plane in the Hudson and we need your help to salvage it." Skipper explained.

"Well I guess I could help, but I don't know how I will be of much help."

"You'll be able to swim and get any pieces stuck under the surface."

"Well that's all we needed. We'll come and get you when you're needed." Private said.

"Wait. Before you leave. Try one of my famous cookies." Roger grabbed a tray of nasty looking cookies.

"Uh. No thanks." Skipper denied it. "Come on Private let's go get Moon Cat." Skipper ordered as he belly slid with Private in close pursuit. Skipper and Private climbed back to the surface just outside of Central Park hoping they could see Max anywhere. They searched everywhere until finally by time it was night time they saw Max sitting on top of the rooftop they found him the day they thought they went to the moon.

Hopping up onto the roof they saw Max at his home. They knocked on the door waiting for it to open. Finally after about a minute, Max opened up the door.

"Penguins."

"Hi Moon Cat." Private said. Max was actually starting to grow onto his "nickname."

"We need your help." Skipper joined in. "Kowalski and Rico were kidnapped by my nemesis Dr. Blowhole and we need your help to get them back."

"Come in." Max ushered them into his tiny home with nothing, but a microwave and table. They both sat at the table.

"So will you help us?" Private asked Max.

"Sure."

"Great. We'll be starting soon so maybe you should come with us." Private said.

"Hold on. What am I suppose to do anyway?"

"You're going to help us salvage and fix a plane."

"Oh. Wait. Since when did you Penguins have a plane?" Max was wondering.

"That's classified my dear Moon Cat." Skipper looked up at the clock in Max's room.

Skipper jumped up from the table and waddled over the makeshift door with Private following. He looked over at Max.

"Well come on. It's already 2100 hours and we need to get started and gather up everyone." Max walked over to Private and Skipper who walked out and climbed down the fire escape to get back to street level. Having to wait a little bit for Max who was extremely afraid of heights to finally reach Private and Skipper.

"Well this is it boys. Phase 2 of Operation: Salvage is a go."

**Well there it was. I hoped you read it and please please review. I need them to keep coming. See you guys next chapter.**


	10. Operation Salvage

**Well I'm back. I'm a little disappointed by the number of reviews I got last chapter. I've also noticed a lot of Dr. Blowhole ideas after I posted this so I don't know if they are getting ideas from this or not, but if you are, gladly do anything I'm doing with this story. Please mention this story then though. Let's get started.**

**Chapter 9: Operation: Salvage**

Skipper and Private were waddling back to the zoo with Max not too far behind them. Walking across the street to get back to Central Park they narrowly avoided getting Max across safely.

"Skipper. How long do you suppose it will take to fix the plane?" Private said.

"It shouldn't take much more than a few days." Skipper said confidently. The three of them continued to walk through the park having trouble seeing as it was already 11:30.

"How are we going to hide it after we get it from the river?" Skipper was starting to get annoyed. All Private has done almost the entire last few days was ask questions.

"We'll find a way. Just stop asking questions and get everyone." Skipper said. The three of them arrived at the zoo entrance with the picture of Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico welcoming guest and telling them to go see the penguins. Opening up the hatch door that hid the secret passageway to the zoo, Skipper got down and held his flippers to the ground signaling to Max that he would give him a boost. Next Private was lifted up to the entrance. Private leaned over the edge to give Skipper the boost he needed. Usually Rico and Kowalski would be there to make a chain to pull Skipper up. This time with only Private doing much of any work it was getting pretty difficult.

"Come on Private." Skipper said as Private was giving everything he could to pull Skipper up. Max was just standing behind him giving him moral support. Before long, Private got Skipper into the passageway and fell onto his back.

"I can't feel my flippers." Private said panting. Skipper gave him a flipper and pulled him to his feet.

"Good work Private. Now let's get everyone." Skipper led the way as Private and himself belly slid on their way forgetting Max.

"Hey wait for me!" Max shouted running after them. Going around they started with Phil and Mason and this is where the problems started. Almost the entire zoo was gone. All that was left was Phil, Mason, Bada, Bing, the elephant, and the rhino.

Meanwhile, Private made it to Roger's home but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Roger. Are you in here!?" Private shouted. All he heard was an echo. He looked around any corners he could until he heard Skipper from his walkie-talkie. "Private. Everyone's gone from up here. Do you have Roger?" Skipper made sure to draw out each word. "No Skipper. He's gone." Skipper heard from his end.

"Ugh! How could I forget. Blowhole is able to see what we're doing through these collars. He must of saw us go around and recruit everyone. We have to move Private. Double time it up here and meet us outside the zoo." Skipper sounded very rushed. Private walked through several tunnels and popped up just outside the zoo and not too long later Skipper arrived with their smaller army than they had anticipated.

"I can't believe I made such a careless mistake. We need to get going before he does anything worse." Skipper and Private led the group at an almost careless pace and was able to go unnoticed by the few vehicles still driving around at this time of night. They arrived at the spot they had crash landed nearly a year ago and were getting ready to gather everything.

Skipper and Private being the only ones who could swim jumped in first. The water was extremely cold, but they both sucked it up and dove looking through the mucky water to see if anything was salvageable. To both of their surprises, the entire plane remained almost completely in tact. They both surfaced and told everyone.

"Private. We need to keep information at a low so Blowhole doesn't know where we are." Skipper whispered as quietly as he could. Private nodded signaling he heard him. Skipper covered up his collar to block the view from Dr. Blowhole and lied to group. "It's a total mess down there and may take weeks to get this done." Skipper while still covering the collar and mouthed that he was lying. While still covering his collar he went up to each and everyone of them and whispered the new plan. Skipper and Private were going to go back to the zoo while the rest of them pull out the plane.

"We're going to need a new plan so we need to go back to the zoo." Skipper said. While Skipper left the area with Private following as they left for the zoo. The rest stayed where they were and started to pull out the plane. Skipper and Private would try to bluff Blowhole on the way be shouting back to pretend the rest were still following them. It was still a breezy night and Skipper felt it would be the perfect time for him to talk to Private about Dr. Blowhole but knowing that he was listening onto everything they were saying he felt it was best to say as little as possible.

Finally arriving back at the zoo again still holding onto their collars which was starting to hurt their flippers hurried up to the HQ and both climbed in.

"Let's find some paint to cover up these collars." Skipper whispered again to Private. Both searched for a while since Rico would usually be there to carry everything they needed. Private finally found the paint can and paint brush laying behind the refrigerator.

"I found it Skipper!" Private yelled.

"Shhh!" Skipper waddled over and grabbed the brush and just painted all over his neck making sure to get every bit of of the collar colored. When he was satisfied he turned to Private and covered his. Then there was the problem of Dr. Blowhole being able to hear them and anyone talking to them. The best they could think of was to wrap their pillows around their necks, not to completely block the sound, but to muff it. Both crawling back out into the freezing night, they looked at each other and couldn't help but to laugh at how stupid they looked with huge pillows wrapped around their necks.

"Come on Private. No time to laugh. Let's go see how the other are doing. Hopefully they've nearly got it out." Skipper said as he jumped over the railing to the outside of their habitat. They again went through the secret passageway. This time they rushed as fast as penguinly possible avoiding to be seen by anyone. Not only because they didn't want to be seen in the first place, but they didn't want to be seen with huge pillows wrapped around their necks.

"Skipper. When can we take these things off." Private said adjusting it. The paint was also bothering them.

"I don't like it either but we need to leave them on for as long as possible. Hopefully they have that thing out of the Hudson. If it is out, I think we may be able to get up in the air enough to get it into the zoo and we can work on it there"

"Okay Skipper. I think I can wait for a few days with this thing on."

"We're almost there." Skipper said a few minutes later and what they saw there was actually really surprising to them.

**There it is. Again please review and read. For every review I get on this story, I will read your story and review it so just please review.**


	11. Rebuilding

**I am really sorry for the super long wait on this chapter. I have just been really lazy and I'm going to get this story back up. Please keep the reviews coming. :D**

**Chapter 10: Rebuilding**

Skipper and Private just got back and saw Roger had returned along with a whole lot of others Skipper and Private had never seen before. Roger walked over to them.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I brought a few friends to help out." Roger pointed them out as they were all pulling out the last of the helicopter. "By the way, what's with the pillows?"

"That is on a need to now basis Roger. Let's just get the rest of this thing out. It looks like we are almost there." Skipper pointed out. Waiting for a few more minutes, Skipper and Private saw the aircraft out of the water, draining out the water it had gained for the last few months. Skipper waddled over to it along with Private. Skipper checked around the front of the aircraft while Private inspected the back. Skipper looked at all the dinged up knobs and controls and Private was checking the once chimp powered engine.

The rest of the group eagerly awaited word from the two penguins on the helicopter's condition. Private and Skipper huddled up in the middle of it.

"Does everything check Private."

"Yes Skipper."

"This aircraft appears to be in perfect flying condition but I think it may need some work done at the zoo. With Alice knowing our operation, we may need her assistance and thumbs."

"Who will we have to run the engine. We don't have 100 chimps this time to power it."

"Private, we have our own crew right here." Skipper pointed out as he climbed over the side and showed everyone there. "Good news everyone. We can get this thing off the ground and into the zoo." He shouted to the crowd. "The bad news, we need everyone to power this thing to take it back to the zoo."

Everyone was a little hesitant to do any more work. Skipper looked around in the crowd.

"Come on. With the combined power it won't be that hard." He hopped down into the crowd. "I mean right here. You two hear a gorillas. Some of the strongest mammals anywhere. And all you guys." He pointed over to the crowd from the sewers mostly of alligators. "You are all vicious eating machines of terror. So will it be so hard to power a little helicopter for a minute or two."

"Yeah whatever." Skipper heard from about everyone. The entire crew hopped onto the helicopter as Private explained how the engine worked.

"Okay. All you guys need to do is spin this turbine thing right here around really quick to build up some power. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone just kind of mumbled and took a place at the turbine to spin it. Private joined up with Skipper in the cockpit.

"Okay Private, let's fly this bad boy. We're down Kowalski and Rico so we need to work twice as many things to fly this thing."

"Yes sir." Private said as he took over the spot he and Rico occupied the last time in here. Skipper hopped onto the dash to see the doll with duct tape around it's neck that is actually Skipper's "wife."

"Sorry doll face but I can't just stand up here giving orders today." As he gave it a peck on the cheek. He hopped down to the area Kowalski would man by himself and took that over.

"On my mark we go!" Skipper shouted to the back.

"Go!" Skipper shouted as he waited for the helicopter raise in the air. All he heard though was shouting as everyone was figuring out which way to turn the engine power supply.

"No. You turn it that way." Bada said to Bing.

"It goes this way." Bing said back.

"Guys, I think we should stop arguing and get this figured out." Roger suggested politely.

Before Skipper could get up to tell his crew to get to work, the helicopter jolted sending Skipper falling to the floor.

"Are you okay Skipper?" Private asked as Skipper climbed back on top of the seat. He looked up and saw all the propellers turning perfectly. It was smoothly climbing into the air as Private and Skipper controlled it on it's way to the zoo. Passing over several cars, all anyone in them would do was shake there heads and as soon as they focused back into the sky, the helicopter would be gone so Skipper found this as an advantage. Before long they were hovering over the zoo.

"Okay everyone, slowly power down and we'll gently lower this thing in the middle of the zoo." They did as they were told and powered down as the entire craft safely landed in the middle of the zoo.

"Good work everyone." Skipper said back to the crew as he high fived Private. At that point everyone jumped off the helicopter mostly saying how sore their arms were after that. Listening to that Private had to make a suggestion.

"Skipper, we may need to find a better way to power this thing because everyone's complaining how hard it was to do this. It was only for a few minutes so how do they manage for hours on end of this?"

"Great observation Private. It's just another thing that we will deal with in the next few days I guess. He looked out the front wind shield seeing everyone leaving for their habitats. The only thing we can do for now is deal with Alice in the morning so let's go back to HQ and get some shut eye."

"Good idea. I could definitely use some." Private yawned.

Skipper and Private waddled back to their habitat and spent another night without Kowalski and Rico. Private fell asleep almost instantly but Skipper couldn't help shake the feeling this was all his fault.

**Well finally there it is. I really hope you like this and please review.**


	12. Let's Get It Started

**Oh Snap! Operation:Blowhole coming out February 15, 2010. Better get this story going again. By the way. I heard the actual episode is called Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, so I'm not saying, I'm just saying. Nickelodeon better pay up. If only I got the title copyrighted. :'(**

After a night to thinking it was finally sun rise and Private was snoozing away in his little cot. Skipper however remained restless and decided to climb out of his cot and land on the hard cement floor. He looked over at Private who appeared to be sleeping at peace so Skipper figured he would let the young guy rest up for their future confrontation with Dr. Blowhole. Skipper waddled over to the porthole and looked out through the water and saw the sun slowly rise over the blurred view of the New York sky line.

"It's been far too long Blowhole." Skipper said quietly. He had removed the pillow figuring it doesn't even matter. Skipper wanted Blowhole to know what he was going to do. Skipper decided that now was the time to get to the helicopter and start to work on it. He quietly climbed the ladder looking down at Private who remained quietly at peace. Skipper was giving him all the rest he needed today. He belly slid to the helicopter and started a few minor tweaks needed to get in true operational shape. It was more so a check over seeing as it flew fine. But how to power it?

Skipper got his answer when Alice arrived and got through the gates in her tiny little car. She got out of the car and stood in front of Skipper a tad shocked to see a helicopter in the middle of her zoo. It was too late at this point so Skipper was going to need some help.

"Alice. I need your help here." Skipper yelled in an authoritative manner. Alice looked down.

"Will it get you guys to get this thing out of here." She asked back.

"We won't be anywhere near Manhattan if you listen to me." Skipper smiled at her.

Alice sighed and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm going to need the motor from your little car here to power this thing. We're going to Denmark to fight my nemisis Dr. Blowhole." Skipper briefly explained it to her.

"Whatever. Actually I have a better idea." Alice thought a bit. She walked Skipper toward the aquatic animals and she directed him to Marlene's habitat which seeing it empty was not a great sight at all to him. This just fired his desire to get after Blowhole. Finally walking a bit around the outside of the habitat, Alice opened up a hatch which appeared to be a motor to the a filter for Marlene's pond.

"Instead of taking apart a car, we'll take a motor from here." She said as she pulled out her screwdriver and removed the fairly heavy motor. Lifting it up with as much strength as she could, she was able to craddle it in her arms all the way to the helicopter. She placed it down inside the helicopter and started to stretch her arms from having to lift the heavy object.

"If it's good enough for you, I'm going to take a nap." She said as she walked over to her office and left Skipper to do as he wished. The only thing he had left to do was to connect the motor to the turbines. Having stretched everything, he felt it was finally in working condition. Belly sliding back to base, it was time to get things rolling and to get Private ready. He could feel the adrenaline flowing as he opened the fishbowl entrance to their base.

He climbed halfway down the ladder and saw Private still snoozing away. He couldn't help but smile but said.

"ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER!" He yelled as Private instinctfully jumped to his feet.

"Yes sir!" Private saluted. Skipper couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"At ease." He said chuckling. "Are you ready to kick some dolphin fin and get everyone back?"

"Yes sir." Private said enthusiastically. Skipper climbed up the rest of the ladder with Private soon to follow. They both waddled back to Alice's office both figuring they would use the intercom in her office to notify the others. Skipper knocked on the door with his flipper and Alice answered.

"One more thing. We need to tell everyone else we're ready to mobilize." Skipper explained to Alice real quick.

"Sure thing penguin.: As Skipper and Private waddled in to the intercom room, Private helped lift Skipper onto the table. Skipper pressed his foot on the button to turn on the intercom and said, "All animals please report to the center of the zoo. The center of the zoo please." As he heard it echo throughout the zoo.

He hopped down and looked over to Private and said, "Let's go." Skipper left the room with Private, when they heard Alice say, "Good luck." Reaching outside, they felt it quicker to belly slide the rest of the way to the center of the zoo. By time they arrived, everyone was there and Skipper jumped up on top of the helicopter with Private right beside him.

"Okay everyone, the helicopter is fully operational and we're ready to head to Denmark. We're only going to be able to handle those who are prepared to go for at least a week and think they can handle something like this. Anyone up for it step forward." Almost no on did. It was mostly Max and Joey who stepped forward.

"What is this. Two of you think you can do it. What about you Roger? You're a mean green fighting machine of terror. We went through this before. And Bada and Bing, you two are huge gorillas. Enough said."

"Skipper. I-I'm not the fighting type." Roger said. Bada and Bing had stepped forward as well as Phil and Mason.

"Come on Roger. Do it for Kowalski and Rico." Private said.

"Well... I guess I could go." Roger gave in.

"Thank you. You're service will be greatly appreciated. All of your's will. Now let's get this show on the road!" Skipper said as he and Private had jumped into the helicopter. Soon followed by the handfull that decided to come along with them. Skipper and Private took control of the cockpit along with Phil and Mason while all the other sat down in the back of it.

"Are we all ready for power up?!" Skipper shouted. Through yells of agreement, Skipper started up the motor. Waved goodbye to those who stayed behind and shut the door to the helicopter on their way to Denmark. Phil and Mason ran navigation, Private kept steering of the helicopter and Skipper had to pay attention to altitude and everything mechanical was operational. Before long, the propellers had started turning and the helicopter started to raise into the air. Before long, everyone in the zoo looked like ants and Skipper shouted "1000 feet! Move it now Private!" He ordered for Private to fly straight due east. They were on their way for the biggest fight of their life and Skipper felt he was ready, and knew Blowhole would be too being able to see through their collars.

**Thanks for reading this far and please review and be sure to watch Dr. Blowhole's Revenge on February 15, 2010 at 8 PM. Hopefully this story having the same title as the episode, I'll get a lot of publicity from google searches and such. Please review though.**


End file.
